Tattoo Princess
by ArwendeImladris
Summary: Jim wakes up from a night of wild partying with a new tattoo. He tries to convince Bones to heal him…but his best friend has something better in mind. Bones/Jim slash.


Title: Tattoo Princess  
Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, and I do not make any money from these fictions.  
Rating: M  
Summary: Jim wakes up from a night of wild partying with a new tattoo. He tries to convince Bones to heal him…but his best friend has something better in mind. Bones/Jim slash.

*****

"Fuck..." Jim moans, his head pounding and a sharp pain in his ass from where he is laying on it.

But it's not his asshole that's throbbing - not as if he's been fucked. It's more like someone bit him or stabbed him or something.

Jim frowns, a bit of the sleepy fog clearing from his mind as he hauls himself into a sitting position, wincing at the pressure on his ass.

"How much did we have to drink last night?" he whines, turning bleary eyes to Bones, who is lying on Jim's roommate's bed.

Good thing Gary went home for spring break...

"Too much, goddammit," Bones replies, one arm splayed over his face.

"My ass hurts," Jim pouts, even though Bones can't see him.

"We didn't fuck, Jim," his best friend replies - and is that disappointment Jim hears in the doctor's voice...?

Probably not...that's just Jim's wishful thinking, hearing things that aren't really there...

"It feels like someone stabbed me on my left cheek!" Jim whines again. "And I have a headache! You're a doctor - take care of me!"

Bones sighs, grumbling to himself about not being Jim's personal doctor as he pushes himself out of bed and over to his annoying best friend.

"Lay down and turn over," Bones orders.

Jim complies, wiggling just enough to push his boxers down his hips.

He hears Bones's breath hitch, just a bit.

"What?" Jim asks, turning his head to try to see what shocked Bones. But he can't see his ass, so he turns his eyes to his best friend.

His best friend, whose pupils are blown and cheeks are flushed and hands are clenched at his sides.

"So, Doc, what's the diagnosis?" Jim asks cheekily, trying to lighten the mood.

Bones growls at him a bit.

"You know how sometimes when you say something is yours, someone else will say that they don't see your name on it?" Bones asks in a low voice.

"Um...yeah?" Jim replies.

"Well, my name is definitely on 'it'," Bones growled, dropping to his knees beside the bed and placing his large hands on the creases where Jim's ass meet his thighs.

And then he pulls Jim back until his legs are dangling off the bed and he can feel Bones's warm breath against his sensitive skin.

"Bones?" Jim asks uncertainly.

"You have my name tattooed on your ass, Jimmy - I think that means it's mine, now," Bones replies, lust deepening his voice. "You don't mind if I claim what's mine, do you, Princess?"

Jim is torn between telling Bones that he can have his ass whenever he wants and telling Bones that he's never going to get to touch his ass if he calls him 'Princess' ever again.

But the second one is a lie, so he just turns to glare at Bones as he says, "Claim ahead, Prince."

Bones smirks at him, trailing his hands up to grasp each of Jim's cheeks in a firm grip - and then he pulls them apart, exposing the pink pucker in between to his warm breath.

**************************************************Warning: Explicit Content**************************************************

"I prefer 'Master'," Bones informs him, and before Jim can come up with a witty retort, he feels Bones's warm, wet tongue on his sensitive hole.

"Fuck..." Jim moans, wiggling his hips and trying to press back on that talented tongue.

Bones chuckles at Jim's whorish enthusiasm, and the vibrations this causes just make Jim writhe and moan and whine all the more. Bones's hands dig into his ass as he holds him still, and Jim can feel the bruises forming under his skin.

He's not going to be able to sit for a week, after this...

At least, not unless Bones heals him...

"Please, Bones, please," Jim begs, unable to stop himself.

Bones can have the fucking satisfaction - he just needs to come...

"You ready, Princess?" Bones drawls, and the accents just...it just hits Jim in the lower stomach, and he really didn't think he could possibly be more worked up and horny than he was before...

But Bones always likes to prove him more.

"I'm ready," Jim moans, not even caring about the 'Princess' at this point. Bones could call him fucking pudding or moonbeam or honeybear if he would just fucking fuck him and let him come.

Bones stands up, pulling Jim back a little more until his hips are at the edge of the bed, and then the doctor lines his hard cock up against that wet, needy hole and just...pushes.

Jim tries desperately not to come at the first brush of that large organ against his prostate. He wants this to last...

As usual, Bones knows what Jim wants - and he gives it to him. A strong hand clamps down on the base of his penis again, halting his orgasm - and this time its welcome.

Jim moans as his best friend begins thrusting into him slowly and surely, hitting his prostate with every push and driving Jim crazy with want. He can't help but writhe in those strong arms, trusting Bones to hold him there.

"Stop moving," Bones barks, beginning to speed up his thrusts.

With every thrust, Bones is rubbing against Jim's new tattoo, and the contact is purely painful. But then the head of that large cock brushes Jim's prostate, and there is so much pleasure.

Jim's body is confused, bucking and squirming and needing to orgasm - feeling it coming, but not able to because of Bones's restraining hand.

But then Bones brings that hand to Jim's hip so he can thrust harder...

And that's all it takes for Jim to come harder than he ever has in his life, white exploding behind his tightly shut lids...and then blessed darkness as he passes out.

**************************************End: Explicit Content********************************************************************

Jim comes around to Bones's gruff grumbling and gentle hands cleaning him with a wet towel.

"You really are a princess," his best friend teases when he realizes Jim is awake. "Fainting like that..."

Jim pouts, but he can't exactly deny it...

"Your fault," he grumbles, snuggling close when Bones finishes, laying back on the bed and pulling Jim up onto his broad chest.

"Yes, yes it was," Bones replies smugly.

Jim doesn't say anything in response - he figures Bones deserves to be smug.

Jim just snuggles closer, loving the way Bones arms feel around him.

"I'm not going to be able to sit for days...unless you heal me?" Jim asks with a pout and fluttering of his lashes and a little hip squirm after a few minutes.

"Not a chance," Bones replies with a smirk.

Jim blinks at him in shock - he really didn't think Bones would deny him medical attention...

"I want you to go to the clinic to get treatment - between 1000 and 1800, preferably," Bones explains.

Jim shoots him an adorably confused look.

"Finnegan is on duty," Bones explains with a smirk.

Jim gapes at his best friend and lover.

"Last time I said you were mine, he told me that he didn't see my name tattooed on your ass...he will definitely see just how wrong he is when he treats you later," Bones finishes smugly.

Jim buries his blush in his best friend's neck.

Who knew that he was in love with an evil, conniving genius?

Bones got Jim to tattoo his name on his ass - and then he got him into bed, and _then_ he got him into a relationship...it was the complete opposite of how most couples progressed.

Well, neither one of them has ever been particularly conventional, anyway...

Jim just has to break Bones of his habit of calling him "Princess" before they become Captain and CMO of a starship...


End file.
